The Kingdom of Souls
by His Royal Gothness
Summary: The Endwar has begun prematurely, the Kingdoms of Heaven and Hell wage war against each other as Angels and Demons clash upon the lands of the Third Kingdom of Man, all according to Abaddon's plan with the Third Kingdom's fate all but set in stone. But Abaddon never took into consideration what would happen if the Fourth Kingdom became involved. The Kingdom of Souls.
1. Chapter 1: Fall of the Third Kingdom

**This is a crossover of Bleach and Darksiders, I do not own either Bleach or Darksiders all rights go to Tite Kubo, Vigil and THQ.**

 **The events in my story take place in an Alternative Universe some things will diverge from canon, it is the Gotei 14 not 13 and Ichigo and his family now reside in the Soul Society.** **The current time period is set** **after the Thousand Year Blood War arc** **with the Quincies defeated and Yhwach killed by Ichigo It will also take place at the beginning of Darksiders.**

 **Also Yamamoto and Retsu will still be alive, Yamamoto having only been severely injured and out of the remainder of the war. Ichigo shows up in the Soul Society to prevent Yhwach from cutting Yamamoto in half. Seriously I cried when Yamamoto-dono died.**

 **This will be a mainly Ichigo and Uriel centric story.**

 **Also I must warn you I have not finished the whole/latest volumes of the TYBW arc manga, so if some things are a little off I apologise.**

* * *

 **Lore**

Since the dawn of time, the armies of Heaven and Hell have waged an endless war. Drawn to the conflict was the Charred Council, an entity bound by ancient laws to preserve order and balance. It held that any great power, unchecked, threatened the very fabric of the universe.

Amid the turmoil, the first humans emerged. The Council foretold that these weak, but cunning creatures would someday be integral to the Balance of power between the kingdoms not knowing they already played a major part in the balance of souls. Thus a third kingdom was named the Kingdom of Man.

In time, Heaven and Hell came to honour the Council and its laws, for none were beyond the swift and terrible justice of the Council's enforcers a fearsome brotherhood known as the Four Horsemen.

At least that is what many perceived to be true, but lies hidden within false truth In hopes of preserving their iron rule over the realms were forged, in truth a very secretive race of beings existed that not only did not bend to the will of the Charred Council they also could not be humbled by the Four Horsemen for their warriors were far more fearsome.

By order of the Council, a truce was forged between Heaven and Hell. The great pact was bound by Seven Seals, to be broken at the appointed time when Man's kingdom stood ready for the Endwar a battle that would bring balance, and determine the ultimate fate of the three kingdoms.

The secretive race respected this pact as it correlated with there own duty, but they still would not cow down to the Council's authority and the Council could not make them.

They answered only to their creator, 'Thee Creator' the maker of all realms and a deity of sorts. He who created Heaven, Hell and Earth, and the Old Ones. The one that almost every being in Creation acknowledges in some way: The Angels revere Him, some Demons scorn Him, and the Charred Council claims to have been charged by the Creator with maintaining balance of power between the realms. It is said that the Creator spoke to his creations in the distant past, but has long since fallen silent. To the secretive beings he is the 'Soul King' and his voice still reaches their ears.

The fourth and hidden kingdom, The Kingdom of Souls.

Simply known as the Shinigami or in common tongue Death Gods. Beings of vast power that wore black robes, wielded powerful swords and strange spiritual magic, they could move faster than an **Ortho** could fly and strike stronger than a Trauma with the same furiosity, given the duty by the creator to protect the kingdom of Man until they stood ready for the Endwar and maintain the balance between souls. Unyielding creatures born for conflict, their dark presence on the battlefield alone could break the will of the most zealous Angel and make the most frightful Demon cower, especially those wearing white.

Most of the realms perceived the Shinigami these so called 'protectors of Man' to be nothing but legend, a mere story created by the Council to scare children, Angel and Demon alike to keep their hatred of each other in check and preventing them from waging the Endwar prematurely upon the lands of the third kingdom, the Shinigami were the realms bogeymen so to speak.

But Heaven and Hell knew the truth for they had caught glimpses of the legends in flesh. Black robed warriors were seen as they wandered through the third kingdom in silence, going unnoticed by the Humans while slaying grotesque white masked creatures with holes upon their person, and only to vanish shortly after. They witnessed fragments of their power for even they could not fully hide two wars that were waged in such quick succession of each other, they knew the Charred Council held no power over them. And they dared not confront them so they let the seemingly neutral being be, especially after seeing a glimpse of their power within a barrier hidden city, a city consumed in pillars of fire, dark storms of ice, tornadoes of water and arcs of great yellow lightning, while armoured giants lumbered through broken streets crushing buildings under their feet. (AN: For those that haven't guessed by now: Battle of Fake Karakura, Yamamoto's Ennetsu Jigoku, Tōshirō's Tensō Jūrin and Hyōten Hyakkasō, Harribel's Cascada, Aizen's Hadō No: 63 Raikōhō and Komamura's Bankai)

And now in the year 2036 a certain Archangel was about to bring about events that would shake the realms for eternity, doom a species and turn a race from neutrality to hostility. All because of acrimony he would commence Armageddon thousands of years prematurely.

Abaddon.

His hatred for demonkind was fierce and he was less than content with the treaties of the Charred Council, a view that put him out of favour with the majority of the angels. Described as being the greatest warrior Heaven has ever produced.

And soon greatest traitor.

To draw out Hell's champions, his plan was to break all of the Seals save the last to summon the demons to battle but prevent the Four Horsemen from interfering. After gathering fellow conspirators Azrael and Ulthane he broke the Seals with the Armageddon Blade, the Maker Ulthane reforged them, destroying the evidence against the conspiracy. Therefore allowing the angels to launch a pre-emptive strike against the forces of Hell and claim that the demons had been the ones to break the truce. When they had done this, Abaddon led the Hellguard to Earth to fight against the demons, and found to his shock that the demons were far more prepared than he had anticipated.

And now with the Angels and Demons at a stalemate and the realm of Man in chaos, a far darker shadow looms over Abaddon, with contradictory promises upon it's lips, for it brings an offer of salvation and condemnation.

Salvation for the souls of Humanity, robbed of their lives by an _'Angel's'_ rashness.

And

Condemnation for those that broke the pact and threatened Humanity's extinction.

Millions of black robes flutter in the winds of the third realm's skies and gleams of dancing light as blades are drawn.

A dark presence descends upon the Kingdom of Man, Angel eyes widen and Demon bodies tense as a name that is synonymous with fear to both beings pass their lips.

Shinigami.

* * *

 **Year 2036,  
The realm of Man,  
Human City,**

 **Armageddon**

It was seemingly the start to a normal day for the people within the city, the sky was clear of pesky clouds allowing the sun to shine in all it's glory with out worry of interference. Those below basked in the warm rays it offered as many started their daily routines heading to work, sending children to school and meeting friends, no one knew that today would be the day that the great prophecy came true. Until that is, one turned on the t.v or headed outside to the main square of the city and watch the news upon the news boards.

Meteor cluster hits the Earth.

The streets were gridlocked as cars and other vehicles became stagnant as people swarmed the streets to look at the news board, worried and angry voices filled the plaza along with the occasional 'beep' of an impatient driver's horn and the sound of news helicopters above, some drivers getting out of their vehicles and looking up to the news board to see what all the commotion was about only to stare wide eyed at what they saw.

Upon the board a map of the United States could be seen in blue with countless red ripple like points dotted all over the map, indicating meteor impact zones. The voices of the people down below grew louder and more panicked as trepidation creeped it's way into their hearts as they began to question what was going on.

The sky above grew dark and overcast as the sun was blocked and the image on the board changed to an image from a news helicopter showing another part of the city, a bridge over water connecting to the city border, and within the skies, balls of fire rained down from the heavens, the voices of the people grew more fanatic.

 **BOOM!**

The news board was suddenly hit and ignited into a ball of flames sending fire and chunks of the building it was attached to across the nearby area, smashing into buildings, crushing cars and anyone unfortunate enough to be standing below the news board.

Looking up to the now grey sky one could see dozens of balls of fiery death hurtling to the ground at a terrifying speed, smaller spats of flames shedding from their bodies as tails of caliginous smoke followed behind them.

Seeing this the people in the streets below screamed in terror as a meteor sailed directly over their heads and crashed in the plaza leaving an earth shattering explosion in it's wake that sent vicious winds in every direction, the ground beneath acted like liquid at the time of impact as a great ripple shot out from ground zero, uprooting chunks of the street and sidewalk and sending them into the air along with cars and people, windows shattered and buildings crumpled as their foundations gave way, the noise of all this drowning out the screams of the people below.

Similar events happened all across the city, halting any and all thoughts of normalcy for today's proceedings in the minds of every soul within the city.

In the wake of the explosions of fire and clouds of dust, giant craters were all that remained of the once pristine street, around them lay crumpled buildings and masses of debris that once used to be part of said buildings and the street itself. Over turned cars were scattered everywhere along with the unmoving bodies of the less fortunate.

It was deathly silent as ash and dust filled the air, a deep contrast to the ear splitting boom prior.

Those that survived the initial impact started to crawl and limp out from the hiding places in shops, subway entrances and pieces of rubble among other things, the more injured ones leaning against destroyed cars for support. Those that were able and brave enough made their way ever so cautiously to the edge of the still smouldering craters, many muttering to each other nervously as others seemed to be in a frightened daze, they simply gazed down at it once they reached it's edges as nothing happened for several moments, it was filled with what looked like gravel most likely the remains of the street after being pulverized under the weight and pressure of what smashed into it, parts still glowed like embers showing that small fires were still alive underneath.

The gravel suddenly moved with a crunching sound and small specks of flames and heat escaped from their confines to ascend in the air, those above stepped back a little with a startled gasp but kept their eyes locked on the crater.

It moved again only this time it seemed as if something was pushing it's way up from beneath it, more specks of flames and heat rose into the air as the gravel rose upwards, what ever it was that was breaking it's way through was enormous in human standards, people began to back away once again and soon it came into view.

Two things came from the crater, pieces of gravel acting like droplets of water as they slid from the their moving forms.

One was a colossal beast easily bigger than the length of two cars, it had rough light brown skin and was a mass of muscle with large claws on each of it's hands ( **Trauma** ). One of said claws held the other being within it, much smaller than the Trauma and being a stark contrast to it, the being was of a humanoid shape and wore bright gold and steel decorated armour, a pair of slightly armoured pure white wings stretched from it's back ( **Light Angel** ) The angel let out a pained gasp as it held out it arm to the Trauma's face in a moment of dying defiance, he eventually dropped his arm to his side and let out a breath of air as life left him.

The Trauma then turned to the terrified people on the edges of the crater, the now limp Angel still in it's right clawed hand dangled lifelessly. When it had fully turned to the petrified humans it finally threw the angel to it's right letting it's body collide and smash through the wall of an apartment block sending dust and stone everywhere. The demon gave a blood curdling roar to which the people screamed and ran trying to put as much distance as they could between them and the Demon. The Trauma in response then charged at the humans, swiping and cleaving at anything and everything as the ground beneath it broke and debris was sent in all directions, many people falling victim to it's gigantic claws.

Smashing it's claws to the ground the Trauma made a car to it's right side explode, people were lifted off their feet with startled screams onto their backs and fronts from the force of the explosion as fire and smoke flooded the area.

In the dazed wake the next act of inhumane terror began.

Two small clawed hands then grabbed hold of the wreckage of the car and pulled themselves on top of it to reveal a human sized hound like Demon with the same brown coloured skin and vicious teeth made for tearing flesh, it had a multitude of glowing red vertical slit shaped eyes and had large shoulders and a prominent spine that glowed red in parts ( **Minion** )

The Minion then pounced from it's perch on the side toppled car with a ferocious scream to the downed form of a human as many of it's kin came racing from the other side of the car past the Trauma to chase down other pray, leaping over cars and debris they pounced on to the backs of running and screaming humans.

The surviving humans ran into a destroyed bus, seeking refuge from the demons outside, the Minions simply surrounded one side of the bus snarling as they did so, but none moved forward, the reason why became apparent moments later as the bus shook and creaked, the humans inside screaming as it did so, the bus was then lifted into the air by a pare of giant clawed hands, the Trauma, it held it above it's head and roared baring it's menacing teeth.

It's trophy baring soon sort lived.

A flash of light to the Trauma's right then caught it's attention as a human size meteor crashed behind it, the small explosion making it stumble and loose grip of the bus sending it crashing to the ground, no screams came from the bus, only silence.

All the Demons turned to face the impact zone of the small meteor, it was filled with smoke that bellowed into the air and orange glowing embers crackled with it, after the smoke began to clear a kneeling figure holding on to a gigantic sword embedded into the ground could be seen, the figure was large even when kneeling, he judging by it's form, wore large bulky steel coloured armour, his left gauntlet was much larger then his right, he wore some form of red robe and hood on the top half of his body, the hood part had gold lining around it and cast a shadow on the top half of his face where a red rune on his forehead and glowing white eyes could be seen, two locks of white hair fell out of his hood and rested upon his chest.

An aura of purpose and order around him.

One of the Four Horsemen.

War.

* * *

 **Same Time,  
** **Soul Society,  
** **Seireitei**

Peace and tranquillity, the Seireitei was the epitome of those very words, to look at it now no one would have the slightest inkling suspicion that only a short 20 years ago it was filled with fire, rubble and death, as black and white clashed as a war from a millennia ago was retold, from the lips of the old to the ears of the young the Shinigami and Quincy recomposed a war, their quills taking the form of blades and bows as they wrote with blood red ink.

The once pained grey sky that cried at such a meaningless loss of life, now replaced with a stunning ocean of blue, void of white and grey allowing the golden glare of the Sun to look to down upon her domain with something akin to a warm motherly smile.

Her light reached all, illuminating the white stone, orange tile, brown wood and green flora below her, her warm rays draping themselves tenderly over the souls within the maze like streets and division courtyards, fighting away the sharp bite that any bellow of gelid wind may offer, like a mother shielding their child.

The sound of morning cicada's filled the air along with the sweet songs of the morning birds as they danced in the air, offering a ballet to those below.

Within the many courts of the Gotei 14 those Shinigami off duty took advantage of the serine weather and soothing atmosphere, within the 13th's enclave of the Seireitei two senior Shinigami Captains could be seen just outside the Ugendō Quarters as they gazed out at the azure water around them and the stolen red and orange Kuchiki Koi (Blame Yachiru) within the life giving liquid. One sat cross legged with his back straight and hands within his lap, said hands held a cup of steaming freshly pored jasmine tea, a teapot sat on his left and in between the two Captains was two plates, one held a collection of Mitarashi Dango and the other Senbei (AN: Sweet skewered dumplings with sweet soy sauce glaze and Rice crackers). The other Captain lay on his side with one arm propping up his head while the other held a saucer of sake to his lips, around him sat three jars of sake, two unopened.

The cross legged Captain wore the standard black Shinigami shihakusho with a white long sleeved haori over it, a black diamond with 十三 at it's centre decorated the haori's back. He had long snow white hair, deep brown eyes that were filled with kindness, a stray white pointed bang lay across his features. His face was set in a kind smile as he looked to the chuckling figure to his right while bringing both hands up to take a sip of his tea.

The lazier of the two Captains wore much the same as the other only he wore a bright pink floral patterned kimono draped over his shoulders covering his white haori, he had sharp features with high cheekbones, grey mischievous eyes and long wavy brown hair and thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and had a long wavy bang that framed the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. A Sugegasa straw hat upon his head finished his look.

Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku of the 13th and 8th.

After taking a sip of sake Shunsui lowered his saucer to the wooden floor, his lips moved as he spoke and then finished in a grin as he moved to take a stick of Dango from the plate, Jūshirō chuckled to whatever his long time friend said, his smile holding while he once again brought his own cup back to his lips.

Leaving the two friends to enjoy their peace one would notice similar events within the other courts, specifically within the gardens of the 4th as both Captain and Lieutenant sat on the wooden veranda the shoji doors behind them open revealing the Captains living quarters. Both Captain and Lieutenant were looking out to the flourishing blue Nemophila flowers in the beds to the right of the garden, to the left a small aqua blue lake sat that held many beautiful pink Lotus flowers upon it's water top, they drifted gracefully in the water as the light breeze pushed them along, their petals acting as sails, to the side of the lake sat a single pink Sakura tree in full bloom a small white bench placed near it's trunk, every so often a mild gust of wild would sway the tree's branches resulting in groups of little Sakura petals to leave their mother and dance in the air where they would soon found purchase on the blue lake top, vibrant green grass and some on the white stone path that led from the tree to the veranda where the Captain and Lieutenant sat.

The Captain was a beautiful woman her hair was long and was the embodiment of night worn in a long front facing braid, her face was youthful and kind, she had deep blue motherly eyes and a small smile graced her lips. She much like Jūshirō, wore the standard black Shinigami shihakusho with a white long sleeved haori over it, the Gotei symbol upon it's back held 四 at it's centre. She also held a cup within her small delicate hands, albeit only half empty... or was it half full? Never the less she would occasionally glance from the mosaic colours of the 4th's gardens to her tall Lieutenant that sat to her left, offering her a kind smile and soft words.

The Lieutenant was just as beautiful, taller than most women with delicate shy grey eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. She wears a thin dangling red earring on each ear and a standard Shinigami shihakusho uniform with her lieutenant badge on her left arm. Unlike her Captain she held a thick collection files and paper work within her hands, her shy eyes skimming over what was written before her while pointing out any anomalies in the medical records to her Captain. To her left was stacks of seemingly finished medical records much like the ones currently within her hands, soon her inquisition of the records came to a conclusion and she placed the files and paper work with the rest of there kin on the wooden floor to her left.

Captain Retsu Unohana and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu of the 4th.

Isane then proceeded to take a cup of tea offered to her by her Captain, giving a smile and nod of her head in thanks to which Unohana returned. They both then brought their cups to their lips and savoured the sweet flavour of jasmine as they took in the view around them, enjoying the little break from work they had be so graciously granted. Although judging by the cloud of dust and barbaric yells coming from the far horizon they would soon be expecting a visit from injured 11th and 14th division members which would crush all hope of relaxation, damn their rivalry.

Speaking of no relaxation within a certain office in the 1st division sat a man who knew the meaning of hard work.

Sat at his single table in his wide rectangular office of golden brown wood flooring and pale orange walls was the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 14, he was an elderly man with a face that could make time itself feel old, he has a very long white beard that is wrapped with a purple ribbon in a criss crossing fashion, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye in the shape of a 'X'. He wore the standard Shinigami shihakusho uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. His haori which held 一 within the Gotei symbol was draped over his back instead of actually being worn. Despite his old and frail appearance, he had a very muscular body.

Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

His smouldering brown eyes were currently locked on a half written parchment upon his desk, at the top of the parchment in black ink was 千年の戦争は書き直さ (The millennia war retold) moving his right hand that held a sumi (Inkstick) to the right of his desk to hover over a suzuri (Inkstone) he then proceeded to dab his sumi in the black ink and proceeded to finish his parchment with perfect grace and precision that only ones with decades of practised calligraphy could hope to bare such sweet fruits of accomplishment.

He would occasionally place his sumi upon his desk and rest his eyes from the strain of written work and let them wander around his office, looking to his right past the red pillars and wooden rail he gazed out at the Seireitei and her clear skies allowing himself a small respite from his duties. The aftermath of the Quincy war had finally gave way to a sense of normalcy to most Shinigami but not him. Shifting his gaze from the peaceful view to the draws on the right side of his desk, Yamamoto proceeded to open the very top draw and pull out a single object to hold in his palm.

His face was unreadable as he gazed at the object within his palm, but his normally cold hard brown eyes held a slight amount of pain within them. For the object within his palm was the Lieutenant badge of the 1st division and both a painful and fond memory of the man, the friend who's loyalty knew no bounds that was first to fall by the cowardly hands of the Quincy over 20 years ago.

Chōjirō Sasakibe.

The absent presence of his ever dutiful Lieutenant at his side was something Yamamoto felt he would never fully adapt to.

Closing his eyes slowly Yamamoto then proceeded to place the badge back into the draw and close it, the sound of the draw closing echoing throughout his quiescent office as he did so. He then picked up his sumi once more, deciding his respite to be over and focused on completing his work.

Only for his hand to freeze over his parchment.

A loud siren akin to a air-raid siren suddenly broke through the peaceful air of the Seireitei, shifting from high pitch to low pitch in a looping rhythm it made it's presence known to every single soul within the courts, even those in the farthest corners of the Rukongai heard it's scream of warning. Every Shinigami in the Seireitei be they in the division courts and barracks or the streets themselves halted their movements frozen, some looking to each other while others looked to the skies seemingly in search for the siren itself. All of them had their eyes open wide, something akin to shock within them that soon turned to urgency, then seemingly as one they broke out in a flurry of movement all heading for their respective divisions, some dropping whole stacks of paper work in their haste letting it crash and flutter to the ground not caring about the hours of organising they had spent for nothing.

They all knew the meaning behind the siren having been thoroughly drilled for it's appearance during their academy days and division training, the commencement of the Endwar, the Seven Seals have been broken... but, it was early, far too early, the Third realm was not ready.

Both Jūshirō and Shunsui stood rigidly, their conversation long forgotten along with their drinks and snacks, Jūshirō's face was set in an expression of disbelief with his eyes open wide as he listened to the banshee like siren, Shunsui had his right hand held up to his hat, tipping it downwards to shield his eyes, a grim aura surrounding him. They both turned their gazes to each other, Shunsui gave a nearly imperceptible nod of his head and soon after both 13th and 8th division Captains vanished in a swish of shunpo.

Within the 4th Unohana had moved to the centre of the garden, her eyes closed and face solemn, she knew what events were about to take place, events that were thousands of years premature, she could feel the Captain-Commander's frustration from here. Isane had dashed within the division as soon as the siren had began, she like all Lieutenants knew what was expected of them during such a time, she had to organise and prepare the division for what was to come, the single most largest mobilization of the Gotei to the World of the Living in history.

Back at the 1st Yamamoto's eyes opened fully, showing his surprise at the unexpected sound, a frown soon found it's way to his face when he recognised it's meaning. His hand that held the sumi frozen over the now ruined parchment as drops of ink, like tears of black mourning for what was to come fell onto the once pure white paper. Placing the sumi upon the suzuri Yamamoto then placed both hands flat on his table and rose to his feet, purpose and determination radiated from his being as his eyes held a fire within them born from the embers of the last war when they were last ablaze during his confrontation with Yhwach.

A law had been broken and a war had begun. No orders needed to be given as everyone knew the protocol but there was still much work to do.

Walking around his desk he grabbed his staff that rested against it's side and strode to his office doors eventually pushing them open with slight force and then shunpo'd away, heading for the Senkaimon where 13 reiatsu signatures awaited him.

* * *

 **Please favourite, follow and review if you've enjoyed this first chapter and would like more. I would love to hear from you guys!**

 **His Royal Gothness.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fear of the Death God

**The realm of Man,**

 **Human City,**  
 **Armageddon**

Chaos.

Chaos was the only word that could best describe the realm of man, the city was in a ruinous state as smoke filled the skies along with the sound of battle and terrified screams of those Humans that survived. The once proud looking city was now crumbling at it's foundations as it became a war zone for creatures once regarded as myth, buildings were reduced to rubble and abandoned vehicles littered the cracked and broken streets as fires engulfed buildings and streets alike with their furious orange flames, chunks of skyscrapers crumbled to streets below ablaze with orange creating explosions of dust and fire that bellowed outwards and upwards in every direction once they reached ground, consuming cars and straggling Humans with their unforgiving heat while the ground blackened beneath it.

Streets were blockaded and buildings were skewered as giant hellish red spikes riddled with orange cracks foreign to the Third realm burst from beneath the ground, some impaling entire skyscrapers with their hight and girth. Within the shattered streets Demons and Angels did battle with one another.

The Demons were without mercy in their brutality.

Traumas gave booming roars as they grasped the limbs of Angels to use them as weapon against others, swinging left and right with each swing the angel in it's grasp smacked into one of it's kin sending them sprawling across the street to smash into cars making them crumple inwards. Some of the Traumas when finished with their 'weapon' choose to tear their limbs off with ease sending blood to the air that then painted the street and cars below. Other Traumas swatted Angels from the skies as if they were merer insects sending them crashing through buildings letting broken glass and stone rain to the ground as a cloud of dust obscured the newly created hole in the buildings side. Packs of Minions ran through the streets at terrifying speeds, some scaling building walls to pounce at the angels in the air snarling and screeching as they did so, a few Angels managed to bring their guard up just in time allowing them to skewer the beasts with their lances, but some were not so lucky as the Minions sank their vicious claws and teeth into angels bodies and necks, making their golden armour crumple under the force and painting both armour and wings red as blood spurt from newly created wounds as both Demon and Angel crashed to the ground.

The Angels were efficient in their precise strikes.

Demonic bodies were bisected as holy sliver and golden blades from heavenly swords and lances tore through demon flesh and bone like a hot knife through butter, Traumas were pummelled to the ground as Angelic Champions cut off limbs with great swings of their their energy blades and broke bones with powerful thrusts of their heavenly shields. Angels soared through the air navigating their way through the narrow streets and tight corners of the Human city with ease, like a strafing run they held their angelic lances outwards and downwards aiming at the charging Minions bellow, the tips of their lances glowed with golden light energy as it twisted around the blades in a graceful motion like streams of golden stars to eventually burst out in golden beams of concentrated energy that left long scars upon the ground as they moved with the Angels above to eventually meet the hound like Demons. Some Minions were completely cut in two by the beams where others had limbs cut off making them tumble over themselves in a rolling motion kicking up dust, breaking bones and yelping as they did so since they were running at such speeds.

One of the air borne Angels broke off from the others after their strafing run to turn right past a group of tall hellish spikes and a fire stricken building to come to a street that was home to a pit of bubbling lava like the mouth of hell itself at it's far end, around it were groups of Angels fending off Demons and the ruined remains of building now nothing more than rubble, more angry red hellish spikes could be seen within the rubble like chaotic monoliths as hell sunk it's claws into the realm of Man. At the very far end of the street was the ruins of what used to be a city hall of sorts, the face of the city hall was no longer present having joined the rubble upon the street floor allowing the interior of the building to be seen. In between the hall and pit of lava was another group of Angels, though one stood out more than the others.

Seeing this the air borne Angel flew down the street it's objective being the group of Angels on the far side of the lava pit, but unfortunately he never made it to his kin upon the ground, soon as he was half way over the pit of lava a Minion burst out from the fiery abyss, small streams of lava clinging to it's body and latched it's claws and teeth on to the Angel making them spin in the air as the Angel gave a pained cry and plummeted into the molten lava below.

Following it's lead another Minion crawled out of the far side of the pit to strike at the closest Angel to it, lucky for the Minion the Angel had it's back turned. The Minion gave a screech of victorious bloodlust as it stood on it's hind legs and raised it's right clawed hand in preparation of striking down this foolish Angel... or so it thought.

In a move that was so fast a lesser being would have missed it the Angel spun round and slashed the Minion at it's waist with his mighty long sword completely separating the beast's torso from it's legs as blood splashed outwards in an arcing motion and the beast fell to the ground in two parts, the Angel then flicked his sword downwards in a act of ridding his blade of the creature's blood, a disgusted expression upon his face that soon turned to a frown as he stretched his wings and jumped into the air to hover as he took in the events around him.

The Angel in question was different from the others, he wore no helmet and had neck length white hair that he wore slicked back and long white chops, a single white eye as the other was replaced with a intricately designed golden seal, his skin was slightly tanned and he had a white spiral like rune on the left side of his forehead, his facial features were strong and still set in a frown. He wore a more intricately designed set of golden and polished steel armour with dark blue robes underneath, around his neck and upon his shoulders slightly was a plume of white fur, his wings seemed to be larger than any other Angel on the battlefield.

He was an Archangel.

Abaddon.

Abaddon took in the scenes around him as he hovered in the air, Angels were being torn apart all around him, some being snatched out of the air by pouncing Minions to be torn apart viciously on the street. A gigantic grotesque winged demon with grey skin and a body full of muscle (Fallen) landed heavily upon the ground uprooting stone and dirt as it did so as a crater formed beneath it and then lumbered over to a pair of Angels. The two Angels took notice of this threat and levelled their lances at the Fallen and then opened fire at the former Angel, the beams of energy didn't seem to hinder it's advance at all as the beams only left small red cuts upon the beasts iron skin.

The Fallen was soon upon them and with a mighty roar it swiped it's right arm and back handed one of the Angels on the left sending him skidding across the street, his angelic lance flying from his grip. In quick succession the Fallen then grabbed the remaining Angel, lifting him up, the Angel gave a horrified cry before the Fallen sank it's giant maw into it's victim, tearing off the Angels head and neck with a fountain of blood following that splash on the Fallen's chest and started to slide down in trails of red. The fallen then threw the Angel to his side as it was no longer interested in it's victim now that life had left it.

Abaddon was horrified, he never expected the Demons to be so prepared for his pre-emptive attack, what he thought would be a decisive victory over the Third realm for Heaven was now turning into a stalemate, a stalemate that was slowly corroding as the armies of Hell pressed the attack. Even an pyrrhic victory at this point was looking slim as the Hellgaurd were being decimated.

A sound of a deep booming horn caught his attention. Looking down the street he sees something that shocks him to his core.

A tall muscular man dressed in large bulky steel coloured armour, a gigantic sword on his back, his left gauntlet was much larger then his right, he wore some form of red robe and hood on the top half of his body, the hood part had gold lining around it and cast a shadow on the top half of his face where a red rune on his forehead and glowing white eyes could be seen, two locks of white hair fell out of his hood and rested upon his chest.

War.

The Nephilim strode up to Abaddon, he didn't seem to care about the Angels and Demons fighting around him, he just kept his white glowing eyes locked on Abaddon's form, his face was set in a angry frown which was always a bad sign to see on the Horseman.

He came to a stop next to the pit to stare up at Abaddon who seemed to be trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

''Impossible'' said Abaddon in his deep gravely voice, his voice full of disbelief as he stared down at the Horseman, his wings beating to keep himself in the air.

''Abaddon... What is this, where are my brothers?'' questioned War in a confused tone as he raised his hand and grasped the hilt of his giant sword and drawing it while crouching slightly in a battle stance.

''This cannot be. The... Final seal...'' questioned Abaddon more to himself than anyone else.

A roar above Abaddon to his left made him break his attention on War, he spun in mid air to his left in time to see a Fallen fly at him at frightening speed giving him only enough time to raise his left arm to block the giant beast's maw. The fallen's right hand grabbed Abaddon's side and then bit down hard on his forearm making him give a pained but angry grunt, he then slashed at the beast in a downward motion to the beasts face with his long sword, it's hilt the only thing connecting the demon's face, but it was a enough as the Fallen let go of it's hold on Abaddon's forearm as it reared it's head back with a scream, both Angel and Demon's wings were beating strongly as they fought with gravity also.

Abaddon raised his sword once more this time intent on bisecting the demon. With a shout he brought his wielding arm down in a powerful slash, but the demon was one step ahead of him as it caught his arm with a roar in mid swing and twisted the blade to the left away from it's being making Abaddon grunt in pain.

His pained grunt reached the ears of another Angel within the skies.

Said Angel was a female, a beautiful one at that, she also wore no helmet showing off her stunning features. She had shoulder length straight white hair that she wore in a centre parting and radiated with purity, her skin was also slightly tanned, maybe a shade darker than Abaddon's, her eyes were a royal gold that held a surprising amount of zeal within them and seemed to be outlined in black, thin white eyebrows sat above them, her facial features were a little stern and youthful, she had full very light maroon lips that seemed soft to the touch, upon the centre of her forehead sat a white rune.

She wore similar gold and polished steel armour as Abaddon only hers was a very slim fit showing off her womanly curves very well and still offering a good deal of protection, from what little gaps their were in her armour one could see a black body suit underneath and on her right arm was the tattered remains of a red cape. The joint part of her wings were also armoured in gold, said wings were also a glowing golden yellow making her stand out from the rest of the Hellguard, she held a decorated gold and silver blade in her right hand that was only slightly shorter than Abaddon's long sword.

Her name is Uriel, a fairly young Angel by supernatural standards and a fierce warrior.

Upon hearing the pained grunt of a familiar voice she turned her head to it's source below her, her eyes widening at what she sees.

''My Lord!'' came Uriel's worried voice in her smooth honey like tone as she dived down at amazing speeds and brought her blade wielding arm back so that her elbow was in front of her face and the blade to the side of her head the tip pointing behind her.

When she was nearing the beast that was attacking her leader she channelled some of her angelic energy to her blade making it glow blue, she then sliced at the back of the Demon's neck with a strong but feminine shout, a small blue flash from her blade confirming her hit as she dived past. The Fallen's neck erupted in a fountain of blood as it gave a pained roar before it's body went limp at it's instantaneous death allowing Abaddon to push it away from him and letting it plummet to the hellish pit of molten lava creating a large splash that sent magma flying in all directions.

Seemingly still in his denial at the current events Abaddon didn't even bother to acknowledge Uriel's assistance as he brought both of his balled hands to his face, an expression of anger coating his features.

''...How... Did this... Happen..?'' He said through clenched teeth, this was not how the Endwar was suppose to play out, the Hellguard had the tactical advantage of a pre-emptive attack... and that horseman... War...how was he here.

He lowed his gaze, not even noticing or caring that another Fallen to his left had set it's sight on him and was flying towards him with it's left clawed hand drawn back. Although he didn't have to, when the beast was just out of striking distance Uriel came flying from the beasts right side and skewed her blade through it's skull killing it instantly and then used both feet to kick the demon away from her, she then looked to Abaddon, her breathing was slightly fast, again Abaddon paid her no heed making her eyes lower slightly, in doing so it allowed her to finally take notice of the lone horseman War, the last time she saw him she was but an Angel in training when he had slaughtered his way through the White City and then again after he and his brother Death fought an Angelic assassin... but now his kin nowhere in sight... was he alone? had he defected the Charred Council? he hadn't come with Heaven and now he is seemingly challenging her Lord... was he allied with Hell?

Uriel's eyes narrowed at the thought.

Abaddon then looked to War, a snarl upon his lips.

''The seventh seal was not broken!'' shouted Abaddon furiously as he looked down at War, trying to understand how a horseman had been called when their seal remained intact.

Uriel was looking at him strangely with confusion in her eyes, as were many other of the Angels around them. She made to speak but whatever words she was about to say stuck in her throat at what happened next.

A dark presence suddenly descended upon the entire city making every Angel and Demon halt their battles, the feeling was like death itself had them by the throat as the air became heavier and a pressure could be felt on their bodies, the feeling wasn't foreign... they knew who it belonged to. Angel's eyes widened and Demons started to back away slightly out of instinct, their heads darting left and right, up and down, all searching for black robes.

''Your words though angry are filled with guilt and treachery... tell me child, what have you done?''

An old authoritative voice suddenly broke the silence.

Abaddon, Uriel and War along with every beings in the street snapped their head to the source, in the middle of the street about 50 metres behind War stood 4 beings.

Uriel's eyes and Abaddon single eye widened in shock and slight fear, though War remained passive.

Swords.

Black robes.

White coats.

Shinigami.

Everyone stared at the beings at the end of the street, there was only four of them and the power they could feel coming from them in waves was monstrous, the aura they emitted felt like a shadow had covered the entire city.

Three stood slightly behind one of them.

The one in front was an elderly man with a face that could make time itself feel old, there was no doubt in everyone's mind it was he who had just spoke, he had a very long white beard that is wrapped with a purple ribbon in a criss crossing fashion, and long eyebrows. There were many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye in the shape of a 'X'. He wore black robes and a long sleeved white haori like the others only the inner lining of his coat was a shining purple, no sword was visible though he did carry a long brown wooden staff that he currently held with two hands resting on it's head. His eyes were a smouldering brown and seemed to burn with controlled fury.

The man that stood directly behind him was a... different looking man to say the least, he wore a bright pink floral patterned kimono draped over his shoulders covering his white haori, he had sharp features with high cheekbones, grey mischievous eyes and long wavy brown hair and thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks.. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and had a long wavy bang that framed the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. Two blue handled swords at his left side and straw hat upon his head finished his look. Unlike there apparent leader he seemed to have a rather upbeat expression on his face, although it felt fake, one that certainly didn't belong during the Armageddon.

To the upbeat looking man's right stood another man with long white hair that nearly reached his waist, a stray white pointed bang lay across his features. His eyes were a deep brown and his facial features were rather sharp and were currently set in a small frown that somehow didn't look like it belonged on his face. He wore black robes and a long sleeved white haori with maroon inner lining and a single sword with a red handle strapped to his left hip.

To left of the upbeat looking man was a beautiful woman, her hair was long and was the embodiment of night worn in a long front facing braid, her face was youthful and kind yet she held her head down with eyes closed, she looked like she was mourning something, an expression unlike the pink kimono wearing man's did fit in to Armageddon. She wore much the same as the the white haired man only her white haori had pink inner lining, and unlike the others she wore her sword on her left side only it was attached to a red string by the sheath slung over left shoulder.

The street was dead silent, only the wind and crackle of fire could be heard.

The four beings started walking to Abaddon slowly, the clacking sound of the old Shinigami's staff reverberated throughout the street, it seemed to drowned all other noise. Angels and Demons upon the street stepped away as they walked by but they never took their eyes off them.

The four Shinigami eventually came to a stop 10 metres behind War, said horseman regarded them with his white eyes, his face emotionless like stone.

'Shinigami, a race of beings even the Charred Council fears, beings that answer only to the creator himself' thought War in mild interest.

The sound of fighting across the city had begun again, giving the stare down between Angel and Shinigami an eerie ambience.

Abaddon stared down at the Shinigami in shock, Yamamoto opened his eyes slightly to gaze at the Archangel, mild annoyance in his eyes.

''Why are you here Shinigami?'' asked Abaddon.

''I asked you a question child, I expect an answer, why has the Endwar begun, is this Heavens doing?'' demanded Yamamoto never letting his gaze off the Angel, some of the Angels bristled at the way he was talking to their leader, as if he were some unruly child, Uriel's eyes hardened, even if they were Death Gods her pride wouldn't let them continue to speak down to her lord.

She would have spoke up if Abaddon didn't first.

''The Demons broke the pact Shinigami, they doomed the realm of Man with Armageddon, the Hellguard merely answered'' said Abaddon trying to sound as confident as possible as he locked eyes with old Shinigami, his eyes seemed to be able to stare into the deepest reaches of his soul.

Yamamoto didn't break eye contact once.

''Your words are betrayed by your previous comments child, those that you muttered when you believed no judging ears were listening, now speak the truth, did you break the seals or was it Heaven wielding the blade'' demanded Yamamoto once again.

Multiple swishing sounds broke through the air and the air itself suddenly became heavier.

Ten more Shinigami made themselves known as they seemingly appeared out of thin air, eight chose to stand on the roof tops on ether side of the street four on each side one per building, while the other two stood separately on Jūshirō's right and Unohana's left.

Uriel turned her gaze to the new arrivals feeling a little nervous at the arrival of more of the 'neutral' fraction and the power they were extruding, and also the appearance of some of them, as some had intimidating auras.

The Shinigami on the building tops to the right side of the street were all male Uriel noticed, she studied them closely starting from those closest to her.

The first was a brute of a man, tall and muscular the Shinigami had a wild and aggressive appearance, which probably fit his personality she guessed going by his looks. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones. He had green eyes and long, wild black hair that reached his mid back. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye, his other eye covered by an eye patch, he seemed to be very pleased with the current situation if his bloodthirsty grin was anything to go by as a city brimmed with battles.

He wore the standard Shinigami uniform and also wears white bandages across his midsection and a sleeveless Captain's haori which had a ragged look to it. He already had his blade drawn as he rested it against his shoulder.

Uriel felt like she needed to be weary of him if they ever did battle.

The next was a stark contrast to the brutish Shinigami, it was a child for Heavens sake... Uriel was sure she saw his eyebrow twitch when she thought that but shrugged it off, the Shinigami in question was short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair that covered his left eye slightly, his face was set in an uninterested expression hiding his calculative mind. He wore a standard sleeveless captain's haori over his robes and a long turquoise scarf.

His blade was upon his back held on by a thin golden chain with a star like clip.

Next was a handsome man, with slate grey eyes and long black hair, which he kept up with hairpieces at the back of his head. He wore a variation of the captain haori over his robes, featuring a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners. He had his face set in an emotionless expression but he emitted an aura of nobility.

His blade was sheathed at his left side.

The final man on the right side was crouching down with his arms resting on both his knees, He has brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with the bang having a more asymmetrical cut with the left side being longer than the right. He wore the standard Shinigami robes with a standard, long-sleeved, captain's haori.

Uriel felt a headache coming just by looking at the man for some reason.

After finishing her studying of the Shinigami on the right she moved her gaze to those on the left roofs.

The first was a small female, the only female, she was a relatively petite woman with grey eyes and black hair worn in a shoulder length bob with a full straight cut bang. She wore a traditional Shinigami uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Her features were stern and unforgiving.

Her blade was strapped to her lower back horizontally.

Next was a man she couldn't even begin to understand... nor wanted too. He had black face paint that covers much of his face, leaving thin white lines going up his face and a white nose. He wears a long, golden headdress which curves back to his mid back. Underneath his chin are two opposite facing strands from the mask. He had a wide crazed smile upon his face showing all his gold teeth. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He also wears a large purple scarf around his neck and the standard Shinigami robes with a standard, long-sleeved, captain's haori.

His blade was at his front with it's hilt being level with his navel.

Next was a bulky looking man, tall and muscular with sharp features, short light-gray/silver mussed up hair and brown eyes. He has a tattoo of the number "69" on his chest. He wore a sleeveless shihakushō that was open on the front, exposing his chest and tattoo, and tied it with metallic belt. He also wore a sleeveless haori and a pair of fingerless black gloves that covered most of his forearms.

His blade was also at his left side.

Finally the last of the Shinigami on the left was a blonde male with long slicked-back hair with the addition of a single lock falling into his face, he had purple eyes and a perpetually bored expression on his face. He wore the standard Shinigami robes and a sleeveless captain's haori, but with a frilled collared shirt under it.

Once again Uriel moved her gaze to the last two of the new arrivals, starting with the one on the left.

He was... a Werewolf... she pondered on that for a moment wondering how a denizen of the Beast realm became a Shinigami. He was the tallest of the Shinigami before her, his fur is light-brown in colour which is the same colour as his gloves, with white/cream fur on his chest and under his neck, he had orange animalistic eyes. He also wore armoured shoulder weights over his haori, gauntlets over his forearm and large, plated boots instead of sandals.

Finally Uriel moved her gaze to the final member of the Shinigami, she froze instantly as her eyes locked on to him and it wasn't just because of his appearance and body language.

He was a very handsome man with long messy shoulder length flame orange hair with long bangs that partially covered his warm brown eyes, his sharp masculine face was set into a scowl as he gazed at the carnage around him, his eyes seemed to be filled with sorrow and pain, Uriel mused that he must have some kind of connection to this realm. His haori was the short sleeved version with red shiny inner lining but unlike the others it had some form of hood flat against his back.

He wore his red and black handled blade at his left side.

His eyes found hers for a split second and she almost gasped, as she stared into the deep brown orbs she could almost feel the raw emotions within them, all of them backed by a colossal almost unfathomable amount of power, what ever connection he had to this world was big, the pain and sorrow she saw made her drop her hardened gaze, his eyes also held experience, those of a veteran that fought many a life or death battle, battles that held great weight and cruciality.

Eyes of a warrior.

Yet those same eyes were so young, they those of a boy that had been forced to become man.

This man... there was something about him that drew her attention, something only her Lord Abaddon had been able to do and yet here was this Shinigami that almost demanded her attention with his presence alone, she wasn't sure how she should feel about this, she did know however that this man was dangerous.

Her musings were cut short as one of the Shinigami spoke.

''I'd answer the Captain-Commander's question truthfully if I were you Angel-san, Shinigami history is written in blood and many pages are still blank, Heaven and Hell could easily become new chapters after what has happened today.'' came the voice of Shunsui behind Yamamoto making the eyes of the Angels turn to him, he had his right hand up pulling down the brim of his hat to shield his eyes.

Uriel's grip on her blade tightened at their words, not only had her lord been insulted, they threaten her home also, she like all Angels knew the stories about the Shinigami, but they can't be that strong surly.

Needing to up hold her pride she spoke up in defiance, it blocked out her rational thinking and ignored the power the Death Gods were extruding.

''The Endwar is of no concern to the Shinigami, what business do you have here to question my lord Abad-'' started Uriel gaining everyone's attention and not noticing Abaddon's panicked look, she never got to finish her sentence.

 **BOOM!**

Uriel's eyes shot wide open in shock and she gasped for air as an invisible ocean of pressure slammed down upon her shoulders, the air around her distorted and the temperature rose, the weakened buildings in the area shook and crumbled under the intense pressure. She was no longer able to keep herself in the air as her wings buckled and she plummeted to the ground heavily landing on her front. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to raise herself to her knees with wobbling arms as that was the best she could do, sweat trickled down her brow and cheeks and her chest visibly heaved. Every fibre in her being was telling her to run, run as far away as she could.

The pressure then vanished as suddenly as it came and what felt like hours for Uriel was only seconds for everyone else.

Uriel raised her head to the Shinigami, her eyes wide and face covered in sweat as she tried to control her breathing, she looked the old Shinigami as she knew that it was him that released that power just now.

'H...how...Such power... he didn't even move a finger!' She thought in a panicked tone, her zeal and pride forgotten in the wake of such powers as the Shinigami... Captain-Commander as he was called, stared down at her broken form.

When the ringing in her ears faded Uriel was sure she heard a snicker come from the brutish and crouching Shinigami to her right, but the words of the aged Shinigami soon reached her ears.

''Foolish girl, our business here involves saving the souls of an entire species from a war that they were not prepared for and one that is thousands of years premature, so that they may be reseeded one day and maintaining the balance of souls that is now in threat of collapse, all because two races could not keep their hatred for one another subdued till the appointed time'' bellowed Yamamoto at the Angel as she shakily rose to her feet using her blade as support.

''Now, time is short so we must fulfil our charge '' said Yamamoto once again.

He then rose his staff up by the head with two hands and then slammed it to the ground with his two hands still resting upon it.

The sound of wood hitting stone echoed throughout the area.

Responding to the call of the Captain-Commander, the skies above fluctuated with activity. In a circle around the city dozens of wide Shoji doors materialized from bright lights and then opened with a deep unlocking sound, white smoke pored out, flooding the area as the shoji doors parted and a light blue portal could be seen.

Abaddon, Uriel and War turned their gaze upwards at this, the sound of marching could be heard from the portals, like a coming storm it echo'd throughout the city's skies and soon silhouettes could be seen in the portal light and seconds later thousands of Shinigami marched out in perfect formation from the shoji door surrounding the city, the white smoke twirling around their forms as they stood in mid air above the city.

The Shinigami looked down at the city almost coldly as they stood unmoving waiting for the Captain's orders, the wind catching the bottom's of their shihakusho's making them sway slightly.

All across the globe similar events took place.

Back in the street Yamamoto turned his head to the 2nd division Captain upon the roof of a building to his right.

''Captain Suì-Fēng, relay the orders'' commanded Yamamoto.

''Hai Captain-Commander'' replied Suì-Fēng in a stern voice, she then reached into her haori with her right hand and pulled out two small white hexagon shaped objects with black liquid like tails at their centres, she then flicked them to her right side where they seemingly hovered in the air. Suì-Fēng then thrust her right arm into them forcefully making the hexagon suddenly snap to attention where they then moved to the top of her arm and the black liquid tails started to write intricate black lines on her arm and continued to do so as the hexagon's moved all the way down to her knuckles.

When finished Suì-Fēng opened her hand flat so her palm was showing and in consequence of that action a large glowing white square with thick black outlines of pure reishi that seemed to flicker materialized in front of her palm at her side.

Suì-Fēng's eyes hardened.

 **''Bakudō No: 77 Tenteikūra''** uttered the 2nd division Captain.

In response the Bakudō glowed brightly and shortly after Suì-Fēng spoke once more, her voice ringing through the minds of every being in the city and it's skies shocking and confusing many Angel and Demon, though the Shinigami above seemingly stood to attention, they already knew their orders and knew that this verbal command from the Captain was more of an intimidation tactic for the Angels and Demons and their leaders.

''This is Shinigami Captain Suì-Fēng of the second division of the Gotei 14 and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō to all Shinigami in the area. Your orders are the following: You are to enact an emergency Konsō on all Human souls within the city, you are authorised to forcefully remove souls and shatter chains of fate from living bodies if necessary.''

Suì-Fēng turned her eyes to Abaddon and continued.

''If any Angel and Demon dares to hinder your mission or challenge your strength you are to cut them down without mercy, you will treat them as if they are the most despicable of hollows, Am I understood!'' Shouted Suì-Fēng.

''HAI!'' came the thundering roar of a response to Suì-Fēng from the Shinigami above as they dived down to the city below, like a great wave of black, each and everyone of their faces set in a hardened scowl.

Suì-Fēng then offered some finishing words before she dropped the Bakudō, though they weren't aimed at the Shinigami.

''Let that be a warning to all of you Akuma and Tenshi'' Suì-Fēng finished in a hostile tone, she then dropped the Bakudō letting it dissolve into reishi particles as she brought her hand to her side and then looked to Yamamoto who turned his gaze back to Abaddon.

All across the city Shinigami marched through the streets in a quick pace, paying no heed to the battles around them, many heading into buildings in search for surviving Humans seeking refuge from the terror outside, those the Shinigami found had their souls forcefully ejected from their bodies and the chains binding they souls to their bodies together cut to eventually be Konsō'd, sending them to the safety of the Soul Society.

Other Shinigami searched the battle worn streets for wandering souls amongst the chaos of Angels and Demons fighting, the occasional confidant Minion would try their luck against the Shinigami only to fall motionless to the ground in bits as Zanpakutō blades and Kidō fire tore through their being, Traumas and Fallen thrashed and roared as they were held down by golden ropes of reiatsu as Kidō corps Shinigami showed their proficiency in Bakudō allowing Onmitsukidō members to jump onto their backs and drive their wakizashi shape Zanpakutō through the beasts skulls.

The Angels let the Shinigami be, their concern was the Demons and unlike said Demons they did not feel the urge to kill any being they came across that was not one of their kin.

Within the many streets and buildings across the city many shining lights could be seen as souls were Konsō'd, following shortly after orbs of light ascended to the sky, if there was ever a moment that the word 'salvation' could be described with an image alone it was now as thousands of light blue orbs filled the realms skies all across the world, each holding a soul lovingly as they escaped the pandemonium below heading to the safety of the next life.

Uriel watched on as the orbs rose to the high _'heavens'_ , in all her years of serving as a Angel of Heaven she had never seen such a sight as this, it was a beautiful sight to behold but one filled with sadness. Uriel looked back down to the orange haired Shinigami expecting to see the pain in his eyes to have lessened at the sight of this realms denizens being saved... she was wrong.

Said Shinigami had his eyes closed tight and he seemed to grit his teeth, his fists were balled at his side, his knuckles turning white due to the strain they were under. This was something that Uriel did not expect, she looked over to the other Shinigami to see their reactions also, the old Shinigami remained passive, the pink kimono wearing Shinigami held his straw hat down covering his eyes, the dark haired woman to his left had her eyes closed and head bowed solemnly and the long white Shinigami raised his gaze to the sky behind him watching the orbs rise slowly in the sky with saddened eyes.

All of them had a grim aura surrounding them.

Curiosity getting the better of her Uriel followed the white haired Shinigami gaze with her own eventually finding what his eyes fell upon.

At the centre of the sky high above a large white horizontal ripples seemed to permutate the still sky, disrupting the once calm canvas with their undulation. Soon something seemed to push it's way through from the centre of the ripples slowly shown by the glowing white light that started to form.

'What in Heaven's name is that' thought Uriel in a startled tone, her eyes widening at what she was witnessing.

For in the sky a giant light blue skinned face pushed it's way out from the centre of the ripples and then stopped when it's whole face was shown though the back of it's head was still within the ripples. It was a hideous creature with ogre like features and a mane of wild white shoulder length haired that seemed to flow slightly acting like it was submerged in water. Two long horns grew upwards from it forehead, them both being the same colour of it's skin, it's teeth were bared showing it's four long canines along with the rest of it's vicious maw and to finish off it's eyes held black sclera, red irises and small black pupils. (AN: It looks like an Oni)

The beast didn't look as if it held life, as if it was artificial some giant construct as it's features never changed and it's eyes remained still. Though suddenly it slowly started to opened it's jaws, allowing it's purple tongue to be seen within it's mouth.

In response to it's action the orbs within the sky suddenly picked up speed and collected together in a giant stream of light blue and then started to flow into the beasts mouth in a grotesque fashion, all over the world similar events took place.

Uriel along with Abaddon and War's observations were interrupted by a sickly toned voice coming from the Shinigami.

''It would appear that the Tamashī ido (Soul Well) has successfully activated Captain-Commader, that should allow us to control the flow of souls between the worlds instead of dealing with a catastrophe if they were all to enter the Soul Society at once'' came the voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi as he looked on with unhidden fascination and slight glee at the Tamashī ido above, a sickening grin upon his face.

''Yes but at what cost, those unfortunate souls are now trapped in a state of limbo for decades to come, they will be confused and scared unable to rest'' said Jūshirō in a solemn tone as he looked away from the Tamashī ido in favour of looking to Yamamoto.

''It is necessary, the balance must be preserved, if millions of souls were to pass from this world to the Soul Society it would tip the scales drastically and cause ruin for all realms, therefore it shall be controlled to a certain rate and the Tamashī ido shall remain in the World of the Living at a disclosed location to be guarded at all times'' came the deep authoritative voice of the Captain-Commander.

''Even if it means those souls will suffer sensei?'' replied Jūshirō still looking at Yamamoto who had his back to them still.

Yamamoto gave a shallow nod.

''It will not be permanent'' was his only reply but Jūshirō recognised it as comforting words making him nod his head at Yamamoto.

On the other side of the street Unohana moved forward slightly and placed her hand upon Ichigo's shoulder in a gesture of comfort making him tense and open his eyes to look at the Unohana to which she offered a smile.

''Do not worry Kurosaki-san your friends and their families in Karakura will not share this fate, Lieutenant Kuchiki and third seat Kotetsu were ordered specifically to bring them to the Shiba compound in the Soul Society, your father and sisters will look after them'' said Unohana in a gentle tone to the young Captain and Clan Head.

She felt Ichigo's shoulders relax under her hand and heard him let out a sigh as he gave a slow nod, his eyes seemingly less burdened, taking that as a sign that her comforting had worked Unohana drew back her hand.

 **SLAM!**

The sound of the Captain-Commander's staff hitting the ground reverberated throughout the area once more making everyone turn their attention to him, Uriel visibly flinched.

''Abaddon Archangel of Heaven due to your guilty remarks you are here by accused of being a suspect in the breaking of the seven seals and instigating the Endwar thousands of years premature be it by your own will or an order of Heaven's high council it resulting in the destruction of the Third Kingdom and it's inhabitants, and threatening the balance of souls. You are to be apprehended and held under trial by Central 46 until proven innocent, how do you plead?'' said Yamamoto his voice was followed by the sound of hands griping the tsuka of blades as the Captains around him readied themselves for what they thought would be an uncooperative Captain class Angel.

Uriel's eyes widened at the accusation the Death Gods had made towards her Lord and Heaven, they would never stoop so low as to break the seals and law. Seeing the situation escalating she once again took to the skies to Abaddon's far right, a group of Angels came to aid their leaders as they all hovered around Abaddon, none of them bar Yamamoto, Ichigo and Uriel noticing the Horseman starting to struggle on the street bellow as he gave pained grunts, his legs eventually gave way and he stabbed his giant blade into the ground to use as leverage.

At the same time as War stabbed his blade into the ground, above Abaddon clenched his teeth at the Shinigami.

''I plead innocence!'' shouted Abaddon in an enraged voice, light blue angelic energy flared around his being, in his anger he failed to notice the lava pool below him bulge and then burst sending lava in all directions as a giant demonic armoured hand came rushing upwards in a grabbing motion at Abaddon.

Shock and terror struck Uriel to her core.

''Abaddon!'' shouted Uriel in a urgent tone of warning.

Too late did Abaddon look down to see a giant hand but two feet away, with a startled look upon his face he flapped his wings in an attempt to gain altitude and put distance between him and it... but he was too late.

The giant armoured hand clenched strongly into a fist crushing Abaddon and sealing his fate, his last breath being used for a pained grunt and then silence as blood spurted out to cover the armoured hand and white feathers filled the air.

Uriel's face contorted into one of absolute horror as she watched her Lord, leader and desired lover being crushed by some foul Demons hand, an undeserving death for a warrior of his stature. She then looked over to the Horseman who was leaning on his sword heavily, it can't be coincidence that he is seen upon the Third realm with Hell's legions with his brothers nowhere in sight and now he seemingly calls forth a Demon to end her Lords life.

This was his fault, he is responsible, he has allied with Hell and brought the Endwar.

She snarled at the Horseman.

''What in Heaven's name have you done!'' shouted Uriel at War, said Horseman just looked up to her a mixture of pain and anger filled his face as he answered her.

''I answer the call'' came his ragged and pained voice. He gasped once more as the same horn that signalled his arrival filled the air once more and blue flames started to surround him and he was soon lifted into the air clenching his sword, then erupted in to blue flames and vanished.

The Charred Council had recalled him.

Looking back to the beast that was Abaddon's demise it's whole torso was now above the lava top, the Demon was colossal, if it was standing at it's full height it would easily be bigger than a gillian, it wore bulky armour making it look like it was wearing a fortress, it's face was grotesque and orange in colour with large canine teeth filling it's jaw and yellow predatory eyes ,and upon it's head sat three large armoured horns two at each side of it's head and a slightly smaller one upon it's forehead all three resemble a crown.

Demonic General Straga.

Straga gave a deep booming roar as he clenched his massive armoured fists, Angels flocked around him and levelled their angelic lances at him only for the Demon General to grab them out of the air and then trust his arm to the right sending the Angel flying through half destroyed buildings.

Uriel as the last of the Angels in the street made distance between herself and the Demon, choosing to hover above the Shinigami.

Straga looked down for his next opponents to crush, first locking his eyes on the remaining Angel hovering in front of him and then down to the beings on the street and building tops. He gave a deep booming laugh when he recognised them.

''Shinigami, what a surprise so it is your presence I have been feeling all this time, this is good I finally get to put you Human lovers in your place'' came the deep voice of the arrogant Demon General, his voice making the ground beneath the Shinigami shake slightly.

Yamamoto looked at him with annoyance, this creature had just taken the one lead they had in solving who instigated the Endwar, they couldn't just march on Heaven without proof that Abaddon had broken the seals, if he had, did he do it by his own means if so Heaven wouldn't take the fall only the Archangel and any conspirators he may have had. If he was acting under order of Heavens High Council then that would be a declaration of war against the Shinigami for threatening the balance of souls and resulting in Humanity's downfall by commencing Armageddon prematurely and then there was the possibility that Abaddon was telling the truth and it was the Demon that broke the seals... although a war with Hell was almost certain, they couldn't allow the foul creatures to remain in the World of the Living, come the time for Humanity to be reseeded they would have to be cleansed from this world.

But right now the Shinigami didn't have time for war, the balance was still on the edge of the precipice and it needed to be maintained for the foreseeable future and there will be millions of wandering souls still trapped within the realm needing to be Konsō'd or risk the possible drastic increase in Hollow numbers, only when every soul had been collected and the balance stabilised could they focusing their efforts on bringing justice down on the beings responsible.

Priorities needed to be taken into consideration.

''Your fight is with me Demon not with them!'' shouted Uriel as she readied her blade and then dived forward her blade aim straight from the Demon's right eye.

''For Lord Abaddon!'' Uriel gave a war cry.

Straga turned to face Uriel as she dove down towards him, he then swung his giant right fist down at the Angel intending to smash her into the ground, but Uriel was simply too fast for his slumbering arms too keep up with as she slipped past his armoured fist and with a burst of speed and a furious shout she drove her blade through the soft flesh of his right eye and twisted her blade savagely while gritting her teeth sending blood spurting through the air. Angelic energy started to gather around her form giving her a coat of glimmering blue, the energy rose to that of a high Lieutenant Shinigami, her blade started to glow also though streaks of blue electricity ran up and down the blades edge.

 **''Caelestibus Irae!''** Came the zealous shout of Uriel and following her command her blade erupted in a display of blue lightning that caused Straga's eye to imploded into a mass of flesh and blood that covered the front of Uriel's golden armour. The orange skin around Straga's eye was riddled with black vein like marks where the lightning borrowed into his being shattering nerves and popping blood vessels.

Straga reared his head back and gave an agonising roar of anguish as his right eye was destroyed by the Angel, said Angel was still hanging from his eye by her blade while he was violently thrashing about. His rage boiling Straga raised his right hand to his face and grasped Uriel by her wings making her scream as her face contorted in pain at the force in which he pressed down on her wings. He then pulled her away from his face, her blade finally slipping out of his now ruined eye with a stream of blood running down his cheek.

''You damn insect!'' came the enraged roar of Straga as he reared his arm back in preparation to throw the pesky Angel across the city.

''Die!'' shouted Straga as he thrust his right hand still holding Uriel by her wings forward with immense strength and let go.

Two separate events took place.

 **The first:** Uriel was sent flying at high speeds towards the building that the brutish looking Shinigami... used to occupy, she closed her eyes in preparation for the impact and soon it came... but only for it to be softer than she expected, a lot softer and she could feel something hook around her back just under wings and also under her legs at the knees. Opening her eyes to quell her confusion, to her shock her royal gold eyes met a smouldering brown guarded behind bangs of flames. She recognised them instantly, young eyes brimmed with power but only this time the pain she once saw was replaced with... the desire to... protect?

The Shinigami... Kurosaki if she heard correctly had caught her and saved her from injury... but why? they weren't enemies true... at least not yet anyway but they certainly weren't allies so why help her?

''You alright Angel-san?'' came his voice snapping Uriel out of her musings and noticing just how much she was staring at him, now that she was so close she got a good look at his face... the word handsome didn't really do him any justice, for a being that gave off such a dark aura and wore the name Death God he certainly wasn't what she expected from his species, she was thankful for her dark skin so her blush didn't become noticed.

''I..Yes I am fine... thank you Shinigami'' replied Uriel in a surprised tone getting a nod in return, she noticed that they were still in the air, the Shinigami seemingly stood on the air like he would the ground, no wings grew from his back allowing him to fly he simply just... stood, another power of the Shinigami?

He then started to float over to the nearest roof, the same roof of the building she would have crashed into if he hadn't intervened.

Soon his feet touched the flat roof not making a sound.

''You ok to stand?'' he asked looking down at her to which she nodded and he lowered her legs to the ground, supporting her while she found her feet.

Uriel looked at him awkwardly when she was on her two feet again, she was grateful for his help but still confused as to why he did it. She was about to voice her confusion only to stop when he spoke up.

''Son of a... that's just great, you owe me a new haori Angel-san'' he said making her blink in response and look to a part of his white coat... haori he was currently fussing over, it was stained red, looking to her armour she noticed the smudged red stain upon it and understood instantly, Straga's blood now covered his once pristine white haori.

''Ahhh hell this ain't ever gonna come out, Captain-Commander will have my ass for this,... damn it stinks too!'' he continued on a rant, Uriel found it rather humorous watching this Death God a being that all the realms fear fussing over a piece of clothing rubbing the stain only to spread it more and sniffing it making his face almost go green, although at the mention of the Captain-Commander she felt a bit of pity.

''My apologise Shinigami'' said Uriel succeeding in keeping a straight face and stoic voice.

He sighed and looked up to her, giving up on the stain on his haori.

''Ichgio'' he replied confusing her.

''Pardon?'' Uriel replied

''My name, it isn't Shinigami, it's Ichigo... or Captain Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki of the 14th division if you want my full title'' said the now named Ichigo in a nonchalant tone his scowl back on his face.

Slightly surprised at learning the Shinigami's name Uriel was rather pleased that not all Shinigami seemed to be cold and merciless like the old Shinigami below, she returned the gesture.

''And I am Uriel of the Hellguard, Champion of the White City, it's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo Shinigami of the Fourth Kingdom'' replied Uriel with a small bow to the kind Shinigami.

When she raised her head to look at Ichigo she at first thought she had done something to offend him as he was looking at her with a blank face then spoke up.

''Wow your title sounds so much more fancier than mine'' said Ichigo in a flat tone.

Uriel raised an eyebrow at this but couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips, she was lucky none of her kin were here to witness it as they would die of shock at such an out of character expression upon her face. This Shinigami Ichigo amused her.

She was about to respond when a crashing sound and manic laughter erupted from behind her making her turn around to look to the street.

Ichigo walked to her side a smirk on his face.

''I was wondering how long it would take before Kenpachi ran out of patience'' said Ichigo with mirth the smirk holding.

''Kenpachi?'' questioned Uriel.

 **The Second:** After Straga threw Uriel seconds later his large armoured hand, the same one that held Uriel seconds earlier fell to the ground severed from the wrist and crushed a car upon the street sending metal and glass flying. Straga looked to his wrist in shock, the pain hadn't even reached him yet it had happened so fast. Still looking to his wrist and out of his daze he finally noticed a figure surrounded by golden light holding a sword running up his arm with a crazed smile on his face.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!LET'S HAVE SOME FUN AKUMA!'' shouted a reiatsu empowered Kenpachi as he ran up Straga's arm like a ball of yellow fire, when he reach his shoulder he jumped to his face and reared his head back to eventually bring it forward heavily and headbutted Straga right between his eyes.

 **BOOM!**

Straga's single working eye rolled back when Kenpachi's much smaller head collided with his own, pressure rings burst from the impact and Straga's head was sent flying backwards his body following suit and he crashed into the lava around him making it splash outwards.

Kenpachi meanwhile jumped from Straga's form to land just in front of the Shinigami upon the street, his manic grin never fading and a slight red mark on his forehead.

''Was that really necessary Captain Zaraki'' came the voice of Tōshirō as he landed next Unohana.

Kenpachi just ignored him in favour of looking at the lava, Nozarashi dripping with blood.

Lava erupted from the pit once more as Straga rose again, he roared furiously while clutching where his right hand had once been, the pain finally reaching him, blood trickled down his face as a gash on his forehead made itself known.

''Damn you Shinigami'' roared Straga at the Shinigami as he raised his left hand and clenched it in a fist, said fist soon became engulfed in chaotic flames and threw a punch at Kenpachi below, Kenpachi's grin grew wider as he crouched and held Nozarashi to his side.

Straga's fist got closer and closer...

 **''Scatter, S** **enbonzakura''** A calm voice intervened, thousands of pink petals flew over Kenpachi's head and surrounded the incoming fist in a ball of pink.

Straga instantly brought his left hand up and roared in pain, his attack forgotten.

The petal soon dispersed to reveal Straga's once armoured hand now bare and covered in cuts and blood, his armour crashing to the lava below.

Holding his hand to his torso Straga glared at the Shinigami and soon decided to cut his losses and retreat.

He slowly started to lower himself into the lava pit.

''You damn Shinigami, this isn't over, when Heaven falls you're next'' Roared Straga as he vanished into the lava.

Kenpachi spun round.

''What the hell Kuchiki, don't interfere in my battles'' snarled Kenpachi at Byakuya.

Byakuya stood behind him just in front of Jūshirō, his face emotionless with the tsuka of Senbonzakura in his right hand while the pink petals glowed as they flew to the tsuba to eventually form the yakiba allowing Byakuya to then sheath his Zanpakutō.

''This isn't the time for you to act like a barbarian Captain Zaraki'' came Byakuya's stoic response, not even bothering to open his eyes and look at the man.

Kenpachi snorted.

''It's the God damned Apocalypse Kuchiki, it's the perfect time to cause chaos'' said Kenpachi in an obvious tone.

Byakuya opened his eyes narrowly at him.

''Enough both of you!'' came the commanding voice of Yamamoto silencing whatever argument was about to arise.

The rest of the Captain's bar Ichigo jumped down to the street to join the others.

 **With Ichigo and Uriel.**

''Did he just headbutt a Demon General to the ground'' asked Uriel as she gazed wide eyed at the brutish Shinigami... Kenpachi as Ichigo called him, as he stood with his comrades, she was right to feel wary of him.

A chuckle to her side made her glance at Ichigo, a small smirk upon his lips.

''That's Kenpachi for you, I'd stay away from him if I were you, he doesn't care who or what you are as long as he gets a good fight'' said Ichigo while casting a glance to Uriel.

Uriel nodded, she noticed the pained look in his eyes was almost none existent now, maybe something the dark haired Shinigami had said to him calmed him?

Ichigo stretched his arms behind his head and spoke.

''Well it's been nice meeting you Uriel, try not to get thrown across the city again, later''

Uriel's eyes widened slightly and she reached out to stop him with her hand.

''Wait Ichi-'' she started only for Ichigo to vanish in a blur with a soft swishing sound, leaving a shocked Uriel as she looked around to find him, eventually catching a mop of orange in her view down with the other Shinigami.

''How did he...'' Uriel closed her eyes and sighed, so much was unknown about the Shinigami she shouldn't be surprised any more.

What did surprise her was how intrigued she was about the young orange haired Shinigami Ichigo and how he made her drop her war mask so quickly.

 **With Gotei 14**

''So what's our plan, our only lead and chance of interrogation into who's responsible for this has been removed'' questioned Tōshirō as the Captain's formed a semi circle around Yamamoto.

''For now we have far more crucial priorities to attended to, the balance must be stabilised and all Human souls must be Konsō'd, we have little time before hungry eyes within Heuco Mundo are drawn to the vast amount of wandering souls currently occupying the World of the Living, if too many souls were to turn into Hollows the balance with crumble'' came the voice of Yamamoto, sending the Captain into deep thought.

''Perhaps we can ask Queen Halibel and the remaining Arrancar for their aid in reducing the amount of Hollows that enter the World of the Living'' Suggested Shunsui, making Suì-Fēng scowl.

''You suggest we work with hollows, just how low must we stoop?'' said Suì-Fēng in an annoyed tone.

''Now now Captain Suì-Fēng we've been on good terms with the Arrancar ever since the end of the Quincy war and this situation involves them just as much as us'' came the calm voice of Jūshirō being ever diplomatic.

Suì-Fēng just closed her eyes and after several seconds sighed and nodded her head.

''It's worth a shot and it will take a great strain off out forces'' came the military cut voice of Kensei making Unohana nod her head.

''I agree, if the number of hollows entering the World of the Living can be reduced it will surly reduce the risk of injury and mortality for the Shinigami across the world'' said Unohana, all the Captains turned their heads to Yamamoto.

''Very well, Captain Kurotsuchi you are here by ordered to have the Shinigami Research and Development contact Queen Halibel and ask for aid concerning current events, understood?'' bellowed Yamamoto to the 12th division Captain.

Mayuri nodded.

''Hai Captain-Commander''

The swishing sound of Shunpo disrupted their conversing as a certain orange haired 14th division Captain shunpo'd next to Shinji, all attention diverted to him.

''Hey Ichi nice of you to drop by, you sure you ain't too busy with your new Angel girlfriend to hang out with us?'' came the sarcastic voice of Shinji as he grinned and Ichigo making him scowl and getting a chuckle from some of the other Captains.

''Shut it big teeth, I couldn't just let her slam into a building could I?'' responded an irritated Ichigo, true he had noticed the Angels beauty when she was in his arms and he'd be lying he said he didn't find her attractive.

''Why not? She seemed to be making good friends with the concrete street early when the Captain-Commander released his reiatsu, what difference is the side of a building? let her branch out her friend group Ichigo, you can't hog her all to yourself, don't clip a _'birds'_ wings'' replied Shinji his grin growing as Shunsui, Kensei, Rose and Kenpachi started to chuckle.

Ichgio's scowl increased.

''That hero complex and selflessness you have will be your downfall Captain Kurosaki'' came the emotionless voice of Byakuya.

''I don't have a damn hero complex and I ain't hogging anyone... you know what screw you guys'' said Ichigo making Shinji chuckle, even Byakuya lips held a small smirk.

Suì-Fēng started to get irritated.

''Can we please return to the problem at hand... Captain-Commander may I suggest that you allow the Onmitsukidō to infiltrate the Angels and Demons ranks to gain intelligence on who is the instigator of this war?'' asked Suì-Fēng in a respectful tone as she addressed the Captain-Commander.

''Why bother, it's obvious it was pigeon boy that did it, whether he did on his own or the high pigeon council ordered him to is irrelevant, lets just attack them already it's been over 20 years since I had a good fight'' said Kenpachi in eager tone Nozarashi resting on his shoulder.

Many of the Captains rolled their eyes.

''By 'pigeon boy' I guess you mean Abaddon Captain Zaraki?'' questioned Shunsui with a smirk.

''Lord Abaddon and the high council would never go against the sacred laws'' came the voice of Uriel from above, making the Captains turn their heads to gaze behind Yamamoto as she slowly descended to the ground, her wings flapping beautifully.

Yamamoto turned to face her and Uriel locked her eyes with his and bowed her head.

''Lord Shinigami please grant me an audience with you to explain myself'' said Uriel in a respectful tone while keeping her head bowed to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto opened his eyes slightly at this and then slammed his staff to the ground making Uriel flinch slightly and raise her head.

''It would seem you have grown more respectful after your first encounter with reiatsu young one... very well I shall grant you an audience, now state your name child and the purpose for why you want to lend the ears of the entire Gotei 14'' demanded Yamamoto, the Captains gathering around him to listen to the Angels words.

Uriel nodded in thank you.

''My name is Uriel of th... defacto Leader of the Hellguard and Champion of the White City, I wish to prove to you how my Lord Abaddon and Heaven is innocent. Since I was a small child I have served the high council and trained under Abaddon personally, my Lord indeed held a great hatred for Demonkind but he would never go so far as to disobey the high council and the Charred Council to start the Endwar prematurely for the sake of hatred.''

''His views put him out of favour with the majority of the high council. And also I believe you're missing a key suspect'' said Uriel in a serious tone as her eyes hardened.

That caught their attention, someone they have overlooked but this Angel has not.

''And just who is this so called suspect that we have not took into consideration?'' questioned Komamura as he gazed at her scrutinizingly with his animalistic eyes.

''The Nephilim War, one of the Four Horsemen'' said Uriel in a serious tone.

Many of the Captains looked skeptical and Mayuri was grating his teeth.

''Do you take us for fools girl, War, one of the Four Horsemen disobeying the will of their council it's inconceivable, impossible utterly ludicrous... Captain-Commander she is obviously trying to deceive us'' screeched Mayuri while turning to Yamamoto.

Shunsui tilted his hat up to gaze at Uriel.

''I have to agree with Captain Kurosuchi on this one little lady, one of the Four defecting from the Charred Council is highly unlikely, the council simply wouldn't allow it.'' said Shunsui.

Uriel gritted her teeth and what she did next made everyone take her seriously and her words to heart.

''I swear on my soul to you Shinigami of the Fourth Kingdom, what I say is the truth, the horseman War was seen within the streets of the Human world seemingly leading the armies of Hell while his brothers were nowhere to be seen, so I conclude that it was he who broke the seals for his own selfish reasons. If bringing him to you will prove my Lord Abaddon and Heaven's innocence and free them from the Shinigami's wrath then I will do so gladly!'' shouted Uriel as she bowed her head once more.

Yamamoto looked at her carefully trying to detect any trace of a lie and deceit in her words, but found none.

''Do you realise swearing on your soul in front of Shinigami holds the same consequences as the Nex Sacramentum child? If you are deceitful in your words and betray your oath your life will become forfeit'' questioned Yamamoto in a serious tone as he gazed at the young Angel bowing before him.

Uriel raised her head back up.

''I do'' was her simple answer her voice full of determination.

Yamamoto silently stroked his beard and appraised the girl for her loyalty to her people.

''Very well, as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 14 I hear by recognise your oath, our witnesses being the entire Captains of the Seireitei. Uriel of the Hellguard, Champion of the White City you are ordered to apprehend the Horseman War so he may stand trial and interrogation under Central 46 for his involvement in the Endwar, if proven guilty of the crimes the Horseman shall either be imprisoned in Muken or face execution and Heaven and Hell will be relieved of suspicion.''

''You have till the time comes when all Human souls have passed on from this world and when the balance of souls has been stabilised to fulfil your oath, a maximum of one hundred years, failure to meet your oath will result in your death, do you understand child of Heaven?'' finished Yamamoto, he studied Uriel's reaction and was pleased to see her stand unwavering.

''I understand'' she replied.

Yamamoto nodded his head slowly.

''To show my belief in your words and sincerity, and my respect in your loyalty to your people, if by the time of the closing days of oath come and you are still to apprehend the Horseman, I will lend your the aid of one Captain Shinigami to help in your search'' offered Yamamoto surprising the Captains around him.

''I thank you Captain-Commander for this chance to prove the innocence of my kin and I will accept your aid'' said Uriel with a shallow bow.

Yamamoto then turned and started to walk away.

''We are done here, all Captains are to return to the Soul Society, there is much for us to do'' said Yamamoto as he shunpo'd from sight, the Captains following his leading. Uriel and Ichigo's eyes met one finally time before he vanish too, leaving the Angel alone in the war torn street.

A wind blew past her, making her white hair and wings sway slightly as she planned out her next move.

She soon spread her wings and soared into the air, she had men to lead, a war to fight and a horseman to find, though her thoughts were filled with the Shinigami.

She had just sold her soul.

To the Death Gods.

* * *

 **Please favourite, follow and review if you've enjoyed this chapter and would like more. I would love to hear from you guys and I welcome constructive criticism!**

 **Fun Fact: Did you know the voice actor for War is the same as the English voice actor for Jūshirō Ukitake?**

 **Next Chapter: One hundred years pass, War returns to the Third Kingdom and Uriel's hunt beings along with the aid of a certain orange haired Captain.**

 **His Royal Gothness.**


	3. AN: Break

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter!**

 **Unfortunately I'm going to have to go on another writing break as my financial situation at the moment is going to have to take priority over my writing, I'm deeply sorry to anyone that has been waiting for new chapters of 'Lost Kin' 'The Kingdom of Souls' and 'Zekkyō Hebi'.**

 **I'm going on a job hunt for the foreseeable future so I won't be able to commit much sitting down and writing.**

 **But I shall be back soon that I can promise and I will blow your nostrils off your face with some of the next chapters I have planned!**

 **LOST KIN, THE KINGDOM OF SOULS AND ZEKKY** **Ō HEBI HAVE NOT BEEN ABANDONED!**

 **I REPEAT NOT ABANDONED!**

 **Again I am sorry but I hope you can understand.**

 **P.S.**

 **The polls for The Kingdom of Souls are closed and the results are the following:**

 **1 Yes for Resurrección**

 **55 44%**

 **2 Yes for Vollständig**

 **49 39%**

 **3 No for Vollständig**

 **12 9%**

 **4 No for Resurrección**

 **8 6%**

 **Unique Voters: 63**

 **So as you can see there is a large majority of YES votes for both Resurrección and Vollständig.**

 **You have spoken and I shall answer.**

 **Right, now I'm off to try and fill my wallet with cash!**

 **His Royal Gothness.**


End file.
